Naruto Universe Time Line
by KiabaAnahata
Summary: I have noticed that a lot of Naruto Fanfics have difficulty with the time scales of the Naruto-Verse, so I have taken it upon my self to create a time line that people can follow to help when writing. PLEASE NOTE THIS TIME LINE ONLY GOES UP TO THE FIRST DAY OF THE FOURTH GREAT SHINOBI WAR Also if you do read any of my fanfics this will be the timeline that the story follows


_**HELLO!**_

 _ **As I have said in my intro/description for this story it is just a Timeline for people to follow or use when writing their own fan fictions.**_

 _ **Please note that this timeline uses the Founding Of Konoha as YEAR0. Everything before hand will be marked PK (Pre-Konoha) and afterwards will be marked as ME (Modern Era)**_

 **TIMELINE STARTS**

 **1000PK** \- Kagauya is hailed as the Rabbit Goddess after eating the Fruit of the Shinju Tree and creating modern chakra.

 **876PK** \- Kagauya merges with the Shinju Tree to become the Ten-Tails in an attempt to reclaim the chakra she had passed on to her twin suns, Hagoromo and Hamura.

\- Hagomoro defeats the Ten-Tails and seals it within himself in order to protect the world by undoing Kagauya's Infinite Tsukuyomi, become known and hailed as the Sage of The Sixth Paths.

 **726PK -** The Sage of The Sixth Paths splits the Ten-Tails into the Nine Bijuu - Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, Kurama (In order of Tails) and allows them to roam the earth.

 **725PK -** 0PK - Era of The Warring States. 14PK marked Hashirma Senju becoming clan head for the Senju, and, Madara Uchiha become clan head for the Uchiha.

 **0ME -** Founding of Konoha, The First Ninja Village, after the creation of the Senju-Uchiha Peace Treaty.

\- Hashirama Senju named as the First Hokage.

 **16ME -** First Great Shinobi War.

\- Death of Hashirama Senju,

\- Tobirama Senju is named Second Hokage,

\- Creation of the Uchiha Police Force

\- End of the First Great Shinobi War with the creation of the Konohagakure-Kumogakure Peace Treaty.

 **18ME -** Team Sarutobi is formed: Hiruzen Sarutobi (leader), Jiriaya, Orochimaru, Tsunade.

 **26ME -** Minato Namikaze is born (January 25th)

\- Kushina Uzumaki is born (July 24th)

 **34ME -** Kushina Uzumaki is moved to Konoha and made the new host for the Kyubi

\- Kushina Uzumaki(8) and Minato Namikaze(9) join the Ninja Academy.

 **35ME -** Jiriaya takes on Minato Nimikaze as his apprentice.

 **36ME -** Start of the Second Great Shinobi War.

\- Death of Tobirama Senju

\- Hiruzen Sarutobi is named Third Hokage.

\- Hanzo defeats Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru in battle and dubs them the Legendary Sanin of Konoha, allowing them to live.

\- Birth of Kakashi Hatake (September 15th)

 **38ME -** Jiraiya starts training Nagato, Kohan and Yahiko.

 **40ME -** Kushina(13/14) is kidnapped by Kumogakure shinobi and is rescued by Minato Namikaze(14)

\- Kakashi Hatake(4), Obito Uchiha(4) and Rin Nohara(3) enter the Ninja Academy

 **41ME -** End of the Second Great Shinobi War

\- Jiraiya leaves his Students.

\- Kakashi Hatake(5) is promoted to Genin

 **42ME -** Orochimaru begins experiments on Children including Tenzo(2)

\- Kakashi Hatake(6) is promoted to Chunin

 **43ME -** Birth of Kabuto Yakushi (Febuary 29th)

 **44ME -** Death of Sakumo Hatake

 **45ME -** Kabuto Yakushi(2) is taken in by the Konohagakure Orphanage.

\- Birth of Itachi Uchiha (June 9th)

\- Tenzo(5) is found by Danzo Shimura

\- Obito Uchiha(9) and Rin Nohara(9) are promoted to Genin

 **46ME -** Starts of the Third Great Shinobi War

 **47ME -** Obito Uchiha(11) and Rin Nohara(11) are promoted to Chunin

\- The original Akatsuki are formed

 **48ME -** Kabuto Yakushi(5) is recruited to the ANBU Root

 **49ME -** Births - Tenten(March 9th), Neji Hyuga(July 7th), Sai(November 25th) Rock Lee(November 27th)

\- Itachi Uchiha(4) is traumatised by the ongoing war.

\- Kakashi Hatake(12) is promoted to Jonin

\- Death of Obito Uchiha(13) *Is late rescued by Madara Uchiha and Zetsu

\- Minato Namikaze(23) destrorys Kanbi Bridge becoming known as the "Yellow Flash of Konoha"

\- Death of Rin Nohara(13)

\- Kakashi Hatake(13) and Obito Uchiha(13) awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan

\- Death of Madara Uchiha

\- Death of Yahiko - Birth of the New Akatsuki

\- End of the Third Great Shinobi War

\- Konoha fights an unknown enemy at Kikyo Pass

\- Minato Namikaze(23) is named the Fourth Hokage

\- Kakashi Hatake(12) joins the ANBU

 **50ME -** Births - Shino Aburame (January 23rd) Sakura Haruno (March 28th) Choji Akimichi (May 1st) Kiba Inuzuka (July 7th) Sasuke Uchiha (July 23rd) Shikamaru Nara (September 9th) In Yamanaka (Septemer 23rd) Naruto Uzumaki (October 10th) Hinata Hyuga (December 27th)

\- Kyubi is released onto Konoha by the masked man.

\- Minato Naimkaze(24) splits the Kyubis chakra sealing the Yang Half into Naruto Uzumaki(0)

\- Death of Minato Namikze(24) - After using the Reaper Death Seal to Seal the Yin Half of the Kyubi into himself.

\- Death of Kushina Uzumaki(24)

\- Hiruzen Sarutobi is retakes the Hokage position

 **51ME -** Kakashi Hatake(15) joins ANBU Root as a spy for the Hokage.

\- Kisame Hoshigake joins the Akatsuki

\- Itachi Uchiha(6) enters the Ninja Academy

 **52ME -** Itachi Uchiha(7) is promoted to Genin

\- Zabuza Momochi slaughters the Kirigakure graduating class

 **53ME -** Kabuto Yakushi(10) is promoted to Genin, under Orochimaru

\- Itachi Uchiiha(8) awakens and masters the Sharingan

\- Orochimarus experimentation is discovered forcing him to flee Konoha

\- Second Treaty of Konohagakure-Kumogakure is created

 **54ME -** Danzo Shimura orders the death of Kakahis Hatake.

\- Tenzo(15) leaves ANBU Root to save Kakashi Hatake

\- Birht of Konohamaru Sarutobi (December 30th)

 **55ME -** Asuma Sarutobi(20) joins the Twelve Ninja Guardians

\- Itachi Uchiha(10) is promoted to Chunin

 **56ME -** Birth of Hanabi Hyuga (March 27th)

\- Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga (4/5) - Join the Ninja Academy

\- Itachi Uchiha(11) joins the ANBU and is ordered to spy on the Uchiha Clan

\- Shisui Uchiha(11) is ordered to spy on Itachi Uchiha by the Clan leaders

\- Death of Shisui Uchiha(11) - Loses his right eye to Danzo Shimura before giving his Left to Itachi Uchiha. - Commits Suicide.

\- Itachi uchiha awakens his Mangekyo Sharingan after witnessing the Suicide of Shishui Uchiha

 **57ME -** Yoshimaru is ordered to Kill Gaara of the Desert. After the failed attempt Gaara has a mental break.

\- Orochimaru uses the Living Death Reanimation Jutsu for the first time to take a new body

 **58ME -** Itachi Uchiha(12) is promoted to ANBU Captain and is approached by "Madara Uchiha"

\- Uchiha Clan Massacre by Itachi Uchiha(13) upon orders of the village elders

 **59ME -** Birth of Akumaru (July 7th)

\- Itachi Uchiha(14) joins the Akatsuki on orders of Konoha

 **60ME -** Orochimaru attempts to take Itachi Uchiha's body and is forced to flee the Akatsuki after failing

 **61ME -** Orochimaru uses the Living Death Reanimation for the second time to take on a new body

-Formtion of Team Guy (Leader: Maito Guy, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Tenten

 **62ME -** Gato takes control of the Wave Country with the death of Kiaza

 **63ME -** Rookie Nine are promoted to Genin - Aged 12 - Forming Teams 7 (Leader: Kakashi Hatake(27) Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno) 8 (Leader: Kureni Yuhi, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame) 10 (Leader: Asuma Sarutobi, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, Ino Yamanaka

June

\- Team 7 mission to the Wave

\- Death of Zabuza Momochi(26) Haku(15) Gato(48)

July

\- Chunin Exams held in Konohagakure

\- Orochimaru places curse mark on Sasuke Uchiha(13)

\- Naruto Uzumaki(12) meets Jiraiya

\- Otogakure and Sunagakure attempted invasion of Konohagakure

August

\- Death and Funeral of Hiruzen Sarutobi(69)

\- Return of Itachi Uchiha(18) to Konoha

September

\- Reunion of the Sanin

\- Naruto Uzumaki(12) masters Rasengan

-Tsunade Senju returns to Konohagakure and is made Fifth Hokage

\- Shikamaru Nara(13) is promoted to Chunin

November

\- Sasuke Uchiha(13) Leaves Konoha and joins Orochimaru

December

\- Naruto Uzumaki(13) leaves Konoha with Jiraiya to travel and train

\- Sakura Haruno(13) is apprenticed to Tsunade Senju

 **64ME -** Gaara is promoted to Chunin and later appointed as Kazekage

 **65ME -** Chunin Promotions - Shino Aburame(15) Tenten(16) Sakura Haruno(15) Choji Akimichi(15) Neji Hyuga(16) Kiba Inuzuka(15) Ino Yamanaka(15) Rock Lee(16) Hinata Hyuga(15)

\- The Akatsuki becomes more active

\- Return of Naruto Uzumaki(15) and Jiraiya

 **66ME -** Akatsuki capture Gaara and remove Shukaku

\- Team Kakashi formed(Leader: Kakashi Hatake(30) Leader: Yamato/Tenzo(26) Naruto Uzumaki(15), Sakura Haruno(16), Sai)

November

\- Team Kakashi find Sasuke Uchiha(16)

\- Deaths of Hidan, Kakazu, Asuma Sarutobi and Deidera

\- Orochimaru attempts the Living Death Reanimation with Sasuke Uchiha(16) but fails

\- Formation of Team Hebi

December

\- Death of Jiraiya(54) after confronting Pain

\- Death of Itachi Uchiha(21) due to an unknown illness. Occurred after a fight with Sasuke Uchiha

\- Sasuke Uchiha(16) awakens the Mangekyo Sharingan due to his brothers death

 **67ME -**

January

\- Team Hebi/Taka make a temporary alliance with the Akatsuki

\- Naruto Uzumaki(16) goes to Mount Mykokuzan in order to train with the toad sage's

\- Pain attacks Konoha

\- Death of Nagato after using the Rinne Tensei to bring those who died in Pains attack back from the dead.

\- Due to Tsunade Senju being Comatose Danzo Shimura is appointed temporary Sixth Hokage

February

\- Gokage summit is called to discuss what should be done about the Akatsuki, During the summit "Madara Uchiha" declares war on the 5 great nations after they refuse to hand over their Tailed Beast(s) - Killer B and Naruto Uzumaki

March

\- Sasuke Uchiha faces off against Danzo Shimura, and then Team Kakashi shortly after

\- Death of Danzo Shimura - Due to a Suicide Sealing jutsu in an attempt to take Sasuke Uchiha to the grave with him

October 9th

\- The official start of the Fourth Great Shinobi War


End file.
